macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross Chronicle
is a weekly visual encyclopedia for the Macross series that was published from July 24, 2008 to June 10, 2010 by We've Inc. A subsequent edition, the Weekly Macross Chronicle New Edition, was published from January 15, 2013 to August 5, 2014. Fifty issues were published by We've Inc., and eighty-one issues published by Deagostini Japan.Macross 30th Anniversary Commemoration of "Macross Chronicle" Covers the Entire Series The original retail price was 590 yen for the first issue, 690 yen after the second. Each sheet was detachable, and a separately sold special binder was sold for 1,780 yen including tax. The format is A4 size, and each issue spanned 32 pages. It was sold by subscription.https://macross.fandom.com/ja/wiki/マクロス・クロニクル Macross Chronicle JP Wiki Many of the new mechanical designs featured were drawn by Hidetaka Tenjin and character art by Risa Ebata. Overview To commemorate the Macross series' 25th anniversary, various illustrations, photographs and story material from Super Dimension Fortress Macross (1982) to Macross Frontier (2008) were produced for Macross Chronicle. The publication included updated setting material for each respective series, with older series incorporating later series' story material. Shōji Kawamori, the vision creator of the Macross series, mentioned that each series was to be viewed as a "reproduction documentary" or "reproduction drama" based on historical facts within an otherwise "real" Macross universe. From this point of view, the production stance of this visual encyclopedia is that it is "the history which various people interpret and gather up the history behind the Macross universe". It is therefore akin to a historical record.Macross Chronicle No. 01 We've, 2008. The first issue's cover featured illustrations of previous generations of heroines, including Lynn Minmay, Mylene Flare Jenius and Ranka Lee in front of variable fighters from various generations, such as the VF-1J Valkyrie, YF-19, Fire Valkyrie. The VF-25F Messiah is seen placed at the back. Subsequent issues mostly featured mechanical vehicles on their covers, but would have illustrations of heroines such as Sheryl Nome positioned at the center on occasion. The first issue shipped 100,000 copies and was reported a financial success by We've's publishing business. "We've Inc Publishing Anime Review" Animation! Animation! (August 22, 2008) New Edition For the Macross 30th Anniversary Project, meant to commemorate the series' 30th anniversary, the magazine / encyclopedia was released as Weekly Macross Chronicle New Edition from Deagostini Japan from January 15, 2013 to August 5, 2014. All new pages were produced for Macross Frontier (2010), Macross The Ride (2011), Macross FB7 Galaxy Flow Soul: Listen to My Song! (2012) and Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy (2013). Content Regular Sheet Mechanic Sheet *These pages consist of various weapons and mechanical designs such as civilian vehicles, capital ships, destroids, variable fighters that appeared throughout the series. Illustrations are by Hidetaka Tenjin and aircraft data and operation records of each unit is described in detail. From the second sheet onwards, there may be cases where a sheet has an explanation about a main or side character's pilot's dedicated aircraft, additional military equipment, deformation mechanism, etc. Character Sheet *Detailed explanation for the characters in the series. The first page contains a portrait of the character, a brief description, and a characer correlation diagram. The subsequent pages contain character appearances, facial expressions, costumes, and other materials. Timeline Sheet *A timeline describing the chronological order of the various series' events. World Guide Sheet *These sheets describe various settings such as geography, creatures, culture, and facilities in the Macross universe. The first page usually features an illustration. Historical Sheet *These sheets describe historical matters in the world. Similar to the "World Guide Sheet," Technology Sheet *Describes the technological advancements in the Macross story setting, such as variable fighters and others. Features illustrations. Special Sheet Gallery Sheet *These sheets contain media posters of previous series, including cover jackets of image software and CDs, toy package illustration, etc. Song Sheet *Commentary on the various songs used throughout the series. Mainly looks at the lyrics, various data, and photos of scenes where the song was used in the series. Toy Sheet *Commentary on toys, models, games, character goods, video software, CDs, etc. Glossary *Explains the terminology of the series in alphabetical order. Began in the 25th issue. Making-of Sheet *An interview with production staff, a plan book of those days, setting materials, etc. are posted. The interview targets are as follows. There is no re-recording on the new edition. *Shōji Kawamori (No.2, No.16) *Haruhiko Mikimoto (No. 6) *Kazutaka Miyatake (No. 11, No. 18) Extra Sheet *Work data, event reports, the aircraft that appear in the game, and the commentary for the "Advanced Valkyrie" project. The work data was reviewed in No. 33, and a sentence requesting replacement with the conventional sheet was added. Gallery Technology.jpeg|Technology Sheet featuring a Valkyrie diagram. References Category:Books